


hot blooded

by Sway



Series: hot blooded [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Control, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Grooming, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, Loss of Control, M/M, Marathon Sex, Morning Sex, No speaking, Ocean Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outercourse, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Sensation Play, Sex Standing Up, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Shaving, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tickling, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: The second 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge aka loads of raunchy horniness...





	1. accidental stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of the year again where people hole up in their caves to write some NaNo... I tried that last year and it didn't work. Instead, I came up with 30 porn drabbles in under 500 words.
> 
> With a little convincing from the awesomest [sal-si-puedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/), I decided to give it another go this year. New prompts, new drabbles, same boys... enjoy :)
> 
> This will be tagged as I go along.

“Harvey, we have a problem.” Mike’s fingers are curled tightly around the handle of the door of the ‘67 Mustang.

“You’re not going to be sick, are you?”

Mike huffs a laugh that almost sounds pained. “I wish I was. I’m…” He briefly drops his gaze to his crotch. Where his hard cock is straining visibly against the dark grey fabric of his pants. 

“Eco friendly be damned, I’m never taking you out in the Tesla again.” Harvey reaches over and places his hand just a fraction away from Mike’s dick. “We’re going to take an extra round.”

They were about to return the Mustang to Harvey’s car club after their date, the valet already waiting for Harvey to pull up to the curb. Instead, he just waves a hand at Jamil and steers back into the other lane.

“This is not going to help,” Mike protests.

“Oh, I hope not.” Harvey grins deviously. “Never knew roaring engines were your thing.” He lets his hand travel up, fingers brushing against the tip of Mike’s cock where a damp spot already darkens the fabric.

“This car has no shock absorption whatsoever. How do you not…”

“Because I’m a grown-up.”

“Who’s going to make me come in my pants.” Mike tries to get away from Harvey’s hand but he’s perfectly trapped against it.

“How close are you?”

Mike makes a vague sound that mingles with a moan when Harvey fully cups his cock. “Give it another speed bump and a pot hole.”

Harvey has to stop at a traffic light, the engine idling with a low rumble, the vibrations hitting Mike just right. 

“I’d love to make you come right now.” Harvey has to pull his hand away to shift gears and Mike moans at the loss of contact. “In your pants like a school boy.”

Now Mike grabs his cock himself, giving it a few lazy strokes through his pants. 

“Don’t.” Harvey turns another corner, revving the engine once more. He swats Mike’s hand away, replacing it with his own. “I want to fuck you through it.”

“Then return the fucking car and let’s go home.”

“Not yet.”

Harvey stays true to his words. He takes the long way around, making sure he gets every bumps and takes every chance to really give the engine a whirl. 

Mike almost comes three times before Harvey finally pulls up to the car club. Awkward, Mike clambers from the car, trying to hide his erection. 

He almost comes again when Harvey tells Jamil to book the Mustang agains for the next week.


	2. bed sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one do 'bed-sharing' when the couple is already... well, a couple? You cheat a little....

“We’re not having sex in your brother’s house. Not going to happen.”

Mike steps out of the ensuite of Marcus’s guestroom, pulling on the worn Harvard shirt he has long since stolen from Harvey.

“When you say something like that, I simply have to have sex with you at my brother’s house. It’s the law of the land.” Harvey has already stretched out in bed, one arm behind his head, looking entirely too tempting. 

“You’re a terrible person.”

“What’s your problem? Since when are you being so prude?”

Mike sits down on his side of the bed, hooking up his phone to charge. “I don’t know. It’s just… weird.”

“Oh come on. It’s not like we’re fucking at my parents’ house.”

“Wouldn’t know what that’s like, would I?”

Harvey sobers a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that. I just… there’s kids in the house.”

Harvey raises an eyebrow at him. “So.. if we ever had kids, we’d never fuck again?”

“Exactly.”

“Come here, you idiot.” Harvey reaches for his arm, pulling Mike onto his back, leaning over him. “Good thing I love you.”

“Good thing you do.” Mike arches up to kiss him. “We’re still not fucking.” He disentangles himself from Harvey and slips under the covers, turning on his side, feigning innocence. 

Of course, Harvey doesn’t buy it. Immediately, he crowds up against Mike, the perfect big spoon.

“Behave yourself, Harvey.” Mike murmurs against his pillow when he feels Harvey’s erection press against the crack of his ass. 

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re hard.”

“That’s your fault.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m hard.” Harvey curls even more against him, wrapping an arm around Mike’s waist. “You know what I’d like to do right now? Suck on your pert little nipples. Get them nice and hard. Make you squirm.” He buries his face into the crook of Mike’s neck. “If you’d just let me get you out of those sweats.” He kisses the shell of Mike’s ear. “To that beautiful, perky ass.”

“I hate you.”

Harvey snakes his hand between his bodies and into Mike’s hands. “To that tight…” He halts. “Are you wearing a plug?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to behave. So I took a precaution.”


	3. coming untouched

Harvey is a mess. A real, glorified mess. 

His entire body is quivering, flushed and covered in sweat and Mike’s come. With white-knuckled hands, he grabs the spreader bar. He isn’t shackled to it, there is no need for that, but they’ve started to use it this when Mike had complained he couldn’t properly hold on to Harvey’s headboard.

Mike has put him on his back earlier this evening, hinting at the things to come with a devious smile. Harvey should have known then that the only “thing” that wasn’t going to come was himself. 

Mike had kissed him, touched and licked him, driven him to the edge with so much finesse that Harvey could almost forgive him. He opened him up slowly, fucked him even slower before he’d finally spent himself across Harvey’s belly. And again, he hadn’t let him come. 

Harvey lets out a frustrated groan when Mike lubes up his fingers again and pushes into Harvey’s already loose hole. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Mike teases, curling his finger up against Harvey’s prostate.

“Fuck, yes,” Harvey barely manages.

“Do you want to come?” He expertly finds just the right spot to drive Harvey absolutely insane with need. “You’re fucking beautiful like this. So close. I can feel how close you are.”

“Please, just…. Fuck…”

Mike has the audacity to chuckle. “What was that? Full sentences, Harvey.”

“Just fucking let me come.”

“Sorry, what did you just say to me?” He curls his fingers again, drawing a thick spill of precom from Harvey’s painfully hard cock.

“Please let me come,” he breathes then, mingling the words into one. 

“I think you can hold on a little longer. I want to make you come like this. Just from this.”

Mike stays true to his word. 

Harvey can’t tell how much time passes. It could be just minutes or even an hour. All he knows is that he’s afloat on the feeling of being constantly teased and denied. Of being brought close and not getting release. 

They rarely do this, at least not this way around. Mostly for that fact that Mike is a little slut for it but also because he’s so much better at handling it. Yes, he would be begging at this state, too, but he wouldn’t be such a writhing, helpless mess as Harvey is.

At last, Mike has mercy with him. He presses down on his prostate, at just the right angle, and with thick spurts Harvey comes. Hard. So hard that he almost black out for a moment, blood rushing in his ears. He doesn’t stop at one. Mike draws another orgasm from him, this one almost painful.

After two and a half, Mike stops and slowly eases his fingers from Harvey. He leans down over him and kisses Harvey, slow and tender.

“Thank you,” Harvey gasps when he is able to fill his lungs with air again. 

“You’re welcome.” Mike kisses him again. “Happy Birthday, baby.”


	4. control/loss of control

“Why are you holding back?” Harvey digs his fingers into Mike’s thighs, pulling him down on his cock.

“I’m not.”

“You are. All evening you’ve been teasing me how you want to ride me…” Harvey lets his hands travel up over Mike’s hips, his stomach and chest. He twists Mike’s nipples between his fingertips, eliciting a moan that’s only half pain.

“I want to make it last,” Mike admits with fake sheepishness, rolling his hips in time with a stroke of his cock. “After all, I have been teasing you all evening….”

Harvey plants his foot on the mattress, using the leverage to push up and into Mike. “Come on… what do you really want?”

Mike grins deviously. He bring his mouth close to Harvey’s ear. “I want to. Fuck. You.” He enunciates the words, making Harvey shiver beneath him.

“Then do it.”

Mike rolls his hips to test his waters, a slow motion at first. When he does it again, it’s with a little more force than before, grinding down against Harvey. He does it once more, adding a little twist to it, making Harvey’s cock brush against his prostate.

“That’s better,” Harvey urges him on, his grip tightening. “I’m not made of glass. Take what you need.”

Mike’s paces picks up quickly. Raising himself on his knees, he all but bounces on Harvey's cock, deep and hard strokes hitting all the right nerve endings.

"There you are. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Mike's mouth falls open in a wordless reply. He nods eagerly and he almost doubles over when he fists his cock in synch with his rhythm.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this. So needy." Harvey pinches his nipples again and Mike almost comes. "Do you want a little more?"

"Yesyesplease," Mike stammers. He's close, just skirting along the edge, not willing to tip over just yet.

Harvey pulls him down for a sloppy kiss that's literally all tongue. Then he wraps arms around Mike, trapping him against his own body. He plants both his feet and starts to fuck up into Mike's ass.

There is no euphemism for it. It's a Fuck.

It's rapid-fire thrusts, flesh smacking against flesh, that make Mike's entire body shake.

Harvey loves him like this. When Mike gives in. When he's almost afloat like this, pliant against him, pleading and moaning as if he's in heat.

"Gonna come," is the most coherent thing Mike manages, the words hot in Harvey's ear. "Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come."

On the last words of his litany, Mike spills himself between their bodies, turning this hot mess into something even hotter and messier.

“That’s it,” Harvey urges him on. “Just let go.”

It takes Mike minutes to stop coming, to stop pushing down on Harvey. “That was….”

“Yes, it was.” Harvey kisses his temple. “I love it when you lose yourself like that.”

“You haven’t come.”

“Night’s still young.” Another kiss. “Suck me off?”

“Hold my head?”

“Anything for you.”


	5. delayed gratification/teasing

“I can’t believe you’re standing me up for your seminar.”

“I know and I’m sorry but this is important. It’s midterm material.” Mike tugs his phone between his his and shoulder, jostling through the door of the psych building. 

“You’re a goddamn genius. You have all the material down already.”

“Harvey, I know I said we’d meet for lunch but I really can’t make it.”

There’s a long pause on the other end of the line. “Guess I’ll cancel the reservations then.”

“Since when do we need reservations for a steak lunch?”

“Since I wanted to take you to the Roxy afterwards and fuck you like the naughty schoolboy that you are.”

Now it’s Mike’s turn to stay silent for a moment. “Fuck, Harvey, are you for real?”

“Do I ever joke about the schoolboy fantasies I have about you?”

Mike snorts a laugh. “Not to knowledge.”

“Yeah, well… shame about the…

“Wait,” Mike interrupts. “I guess I could skip the seminar.”

Harvey’s low chuckle in his ear does weird things to Mike. Things that shouldn’t be done in public. “You know, for a psych student, you’re so fucking predictable. Freud would have a field trip with you.”

Mike grunt indelicately. “You’re the one with the fantasy.”

“Tell me it didn’t make you hard.”

Mike ducks into a side corridor where he can’t be overheard immediately. “Fuck yeah, it did.” He glances down to where his cock is already straining against his jeans. “They really are going to expel me for indecent behaviour this time.”

“That’s going to be an interesting class then.”

“I can’t go like this.”

Again, Harvey chuckles. “Oh, you will. You’ll go to your class and be a model student. And you won’t think about my cock up your ass.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Same thing.”

*

Harvey doesn’t cancel the reservations. Instead, he texts Mike the room number after he’s hung up. Mike answer that text with two emojis. A middle finger and an eggplant.

Mike knocks on the door a quarter after five. Fifteen minutes after they were supposed to meet. The errand he’s had to run took him a little longer than expected and now he’s a little out of breath. The look on Harvey’s face however is worth it.

“Miss Jackson said to come see you, Sir,” Mike says with a glint in his eyes. 

“What the…”

“This is the principal's office, Sir, isn’t it?”

Harvey clears his throat, barely containing a grin. “What did you do this time?”

“I got a little too excited in class.”

“And why is that?”

“Because my boyfriend is so hot.”

At last, Harvey steps aside to let Mike into the suite. “In that case punishment is required. But I have to know how bad of a boy you really are so... give us a kiss first.”

Mike does as he’s been told.

“I can’t believe you got a school uniform,” Harvey murmurs against his mouth.

“It’s called delayed gratification-” Mike beams at him “-Sir.”


	6. finger fucking

Harvey has Mike over his lap on the couch. 

It had started innocently - for once - with them doing a Star Trek movie marathon, just lounging on the sofa in Harvey’s condo. After the fourth time of Mike comparing Harvey to Kirk (rightfully so), Harvey had rewarded Mike by sticking a hand down his sweatpants to stroke his already half hard cock. Soon after Harvey had maneuvered him across his thighs with Mike shuffling a bunch of pillows underneath his body for comfort. 

Mike’s erection now presses against Harvey’s thigh, obviously seeking more attention. But Harvey has other plans..

He runs his hand over the globes of Mike’s ass, tracing his crack through his sweats. The fact that Mike now goes commando when they’re staying at home comes in decidedly handy. 

As Kirk gets into another argument with Spock, Harvey pushes the pants down Mike’s butt. Mike helps by lifting his hips, wriggling out of the garment.. 

Once more, Harvey only teases Mike, running nonsense patterns over his cheeks, barely touching him. His fingertips draw gooseflesh in their wake which intensifies when he run his index finger along Mike’s crack from the small of his back all the way down to his perineum and back up again.

“You’re a fucking tease, Harvey,” Mike murmurs into the crook of his arm, pushing slightly against Harvey’s thigh. 

“Just keep watching.” 

He repeats his motions a few more times before finally going further. He spread Mike’s cheeks with his free hand, exposing his gorgeously pink hole. 

Of course, he doesn’t go there yet, they still got over an hour of movie to watch. Instead, he keeps trailing his fingertip just around the puckered skin which flushes a deeper shade as Harvey keeps teasing the sensitive flesh.

“Please,” Mike all but mewls, seeking friction with a roll of his hips. 

Finally, Harvey gives in. He wets his finger before settling it against Mike’s hole. He leaves it there for another minute before pushing in. 

Mike shudders against him, almost coming.

Harvey pushes in over the second knuckle, then stays his motion only to tease Mike some more. Mike doesn’t need a lot of time to adjust, they had a long fuck this morning.

“Please,” Mike begs again, pushing back.

“One more?”

“Yes!”

Harvey lets a drop of spit fall next to finger. It’s not ideal but it beats getting up to retrieve the lube. 

Mike takes the second finger just as easily, a spill of his precome soaking Harvey’s pants now. 

Harvey fucks him at a slow rhythm, easing his fingers in and out, sometimes deep, sometimes only shallow to tease Mike’s sphincter.

“Fuck, please…”

“Another?” Harvey asks, feigning surprise.

“God, yes.”

“You know I’m not going to let you come during the movie, so… here’s your choice. Two fingers fucking, or three just stretching.”

Another shudder rolls throughs Mike. “Three, please.”

“That’s a good boy.” Harvey leans down to place a peck on Mike’s ass. 

Mike snorts indelicately. “Thank you, Captain.”


	7. frottage/outercourse

The lights are out when Harvey returns from work. He had texted Mike not to wait up for him and is now tiptoeing into the condo.

He passes the bed where Mike is sleeping, starfished halfway onto Harvey’s side.

In the bathroom, he sheds his clothes and takes a quick shower. As he towels himself off, he gives his cock a few hurried strokes, trying to take the edge of the simmering arousal he’s felt all day. 

Realizing it won’t help, he slips into his pajama pants and pads over into the bedroom. He works himself under the covers, maneuvering Mike’s arm out of the way. 

“You’re home late,” comes a mumble from within the pillow Mike has buried his face in.

“I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“How’s the case?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow.”

With an unceremonious and honestly quite painful slap, Mike’s hand lands on Harvey’s stomach, blindly fumbling its way south.

“What are you doing? Go back to sleep, Mike.”

“You’re hard.” Mike shifts a little closer, still half asleep.

Harvey groans in frustration and arousal since Mike has successfully cupped his cock. “Have been all day.”

“Then fuck me already.”

“You’re sleeping.”

“Told you I wouldn’t mind.”

“Mike…”

As a reply, Mike worms himself out of his boxers, exposing his gloriously pale ass.

The idea itself is enough to make Harvey’s cock twitch. “You sure?”

“Fuck yes.”

Harvey makes quick work of lubing himself up. Then he sits astride Mike’s lips, tugging his boxers further down. With his fingers, he spreads Mike’s cheeks to expose his hole. A hole that is all pink and slippery and still gaping a little. 

“You’ve been naughty.”

“Yes.”

He could probably slide right in, bottom out in Mike’s ass. And although it had been Mike’s suggestions from the start, Harvey won’t. He wants Mike _there_ , fully conscious and responsive.

So instead, he leans down and slips his cock between Mike’s thighs. The hours Mike spends on his bike have clearly paid off and despite Mike’s frustrated groan, he closes his legs, trapping Harvey in a well-muscled vice.

Ever so slowly, Harvey pulls back, then pushes forward again, sliding back between Mike’s thighs. 

He won’t last, he knows it. He’s been too much on edge all day to draw this out. And although he’s barely awake, Mike has a strong grip on him, the perfect tightness to give Harvey enough friction.

His pace is quick and efficient, the angle just right as if he was really inside of Mike’s tight ass instead of just fucking between his legs. With a groan that should actually wake Mike, Harvey pulls back, jerking himself off the rest of the way before spending himself over Mike’s butt and thighs.

“Next time you do it right,” Mike murmurs an annoyed response.

Harvey tugs Mike’s boxers back into place, leaving him covered in come. Then he leans down to place a peck on the back of his head. “Guess how I’m going to wake you up.”


	8. fully clothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, it was Enablers Choice so the location is thanks to the lovely sal-si-puedes.

“As soon as you close that door behind us, I need you cock inside of me,” Mike stage-whispers as they browse the glass display at Blue Door Video. When they reach the booth they’ve been assigned, he turns around again. “Remember, we’re on the clock here. A dollar a minute.”

“You think I need their cheesy porn parodies to get off? Besides, I’m filthy rich. I can fuck you raw in there.”

“Sugar Daddy fantasy. Noted.”

Mike opens the door to the booth, stepping around the stool in the middle. On the opposite wall, a flat screen is mounted to the wall behind glass. A steel railing keeps the customer from accidentally running into the glass pane and also serves as leverage.

Harvey steps in behind him, locking the door from the inside.

When he turns around again, Mike has already pushed his jeans down over his ass, exposing a very pink, very well prepped hole.

“Sit down, get your cock out.”

Grinning, Harvey follows Mike’s order. He sits on the wobbly stool, unzips his pants and works his cock through his fly. Despite his initial complaints, he’s already hard, much to Mike’s delight.

Mike spreads his cheeks with his hands and let’s Harvey guide his cock to his entrance. A shudder rolls through Mike’s body as he rides himself down.

“God, you’re so needy lately.” Harvey words come a little warbled.

“Happens when you fuck the hottest lawyer in town.”

“I’d say. But…”

Mike shuts him up by slowly pulling up, then boring down again. He shifts in Harvey’s lap for a better angle, leaning forward to put more weight on his own legs. 

“You better get your dollars ready.”

“At the speed you’re going, I might even get some change.” 

Mike rides him - fucks him really. He holds on to the railing, setting a quick, hurried pace. 

It’s a bit of an awkward fumble in the tight confines of the booth; Mike with his pants halfway down his thighs, half trapped and half tripping, and Harvey with the teeth of his zipper biting into his skin with each of Mike’s eager downstrokes.

Mike makes an undignified sound when he wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking himself in synch with this rhythm. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

He barely finishes the sentence when he comes in thick spurts, soiling his hand, his jeans and the glass wall in front of him. 

Harvey means to say something but the tight clench of Mike’s ass around his cock is too much. Grabbing a hold of Mike’s jeans, he jerks him back into his lap, coming deep inside of him.

“You are a bit of a whore, aren’t you?” Harvey breaths against Mike’s ear when he can speak again.

“You love it.” Mike contorts to steal a kiss.

A loud banging against the door tears them apart. “You done?”

“In a minute,” Mike calls back, burying his laughter against Harvey’s neck. 

Neither of them notices they never even started the porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late and not really focusing on the prompt.   
> Work has been keeping me from properly focusing on this.


	9. gentle sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay. Work has been (and will continue to be) crazy, and last night I got drunk... so here we are... hope you like it :D

"You know, we haven't done this in a while." Mike places a kiss to Harvey's jawline.

"We fuck twice a day almost every day." Harvey tilts his head back, giving Mike access to his throat.

"No, I mean... this. Just...taking it slow, take our time." Mike makes his way down to Harvey's collar bone.

"Making love?" Harvey provides.

Mike looks up at him. "Something so cheesy out of your mouth?!"

"Well, you're the one who not quite so subtly hinted at it, so..."

Mike worries Harvey's nipple with his tongue and teeth, drawing a shuddering moan from him. "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Make love to me?"

Harvey raises an eyebrow at him. "Don't I always?"

Mike slaps him on the chest. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Harvey beckons him and Mike crawls up his body again. "You know I love you, right?"

Mike looks at him for a long moment, then breaks into a grin. "And I love you when you're rattled. Listen, what I'm saying is... I absolutely love what we do. And I mean all of it." He steals a kiss from Harvey. "But I also love it when it's just this."

“Because you’re sappy.”

“Because I love you.”

Harvey pulls him into a kiss. He rolls Mike onto his back, slotting himself between his legs. “So let me make love to you, you sappy little shit.”

Mike brushes the tip of his nose against Harvey’s, grinning from ear to ear. “Yes, please.”

Harvey opens him slowly. There’s no real need for it but he does it anyway, taking his sweet time pushing one finger in first, then another, then a third. By the time he’s set a steady rhythm of fucking into Mike’s tight ass, scissoring his fingers on every other thrust, Mike has turned into a pleading mess. His fingers dig into Harvey’s shoulder and he’s rolling his hips, seeking more.

“Please… please, just…” He doesn’t get further than that because Harvey kisses the words from his mouth. 

“Impatient.” Harvey kisses his chin. “Needy.” His throat. “RIdiculously horny.” His sternum.

Finally, Harvey puts Mike out of his misery and withdraws his fingers with a slick pop. He positions himself between his legs, lubes up his almost painfully hard cock and lines it up with Mike’s entrance. He teases him, not yet pushing in, until Mike has enough and wraps his hand around Harvey’s shaft and guides him inside.

Once fully sheathed, Harvey leans down on his forearms, drawing Mike into a long, deep kiss. 

“I want you to go real slow,” Mike murmurs against Harvey’s lips. “I want to feel all of you.”

“You’ve got the weirdest kinks.”

Mike wraps his legs around Harvey’s hips, trapping him perfectly. “I’ve got you.”


	10. grooming / hair kink

The lazy Sunday afternoons are rare. 

Since Jessica had left, Harvey’s workload has doubled. And even though Mike is a goddamn genius when it comes to reading and learning, writing papers for his classes actually takes him the normal human time. 

Today he’s crouched on the floor with his back against the couch, typing on his laptop.

Harvey is sitting behind him, his feet up on the coffee table, going over some files he’s brought home. 

When Mike flexes his shoulders, rotating his head a few times, Harvey’s hand drops absently to the back of his neck. His fingers dig into Mike’s muscles where they’re all hard and knotted and Mike lets out a satisfied groan when Harvey finds a particular sore spot just at the base of his skull. 

“You’re posture’s always been shitty,” Harvey says, keeping on massaging Mike’s neck.

“Do never become a motivational speaker, please.” Mike tilts his head back, pushing back against Harvey’s hand, trying to get him to apply more pressure.

“God, you’re stiff.”

Mike snorts. “About to be, yeah.”

“Behave.” Harvey gives him a gentle slap to the back of his head before he goes back to kneading the kinky muscles in Mike’s nape.

The more he does it, the more pliant and relaxed Mike becomes. He keeps on typing but the number of characters he’s doing is getting considerably less. Especially when Harvey’s fingers brush up into his hair, finding that one spot right below his occipital bone. The breath hitches in Mike’s throat and his arms go slack, his head rolling back against Harvey’s hand.

“Guess I’ve found your on-switch.” Harvey leans down to press a kiss to the top of Mike’s head.

“Took you long enough,” Mike all but mewls. “You really haven’t noticed how I get hard every time you wash my hair in the shower?”

“I thought that because we fuck every time we shower together.”

“Don’t you love it when things become full circle?” 

“Go back to your paper. I want to cook us dinner tonight and I can’t have you fret over not having it done yet.”

“God, I love your dean-voice.”

Mike does as he’s told. While Harvey keeps his hand in the back of his neck, circling a finger across that spot over and over again.

Ten minutes later, Mike’s hand drops to his crotch, slipping inside his sweats to his now rock hard cock. His typing become a little erratic but he continues nonetheless as he begins to stroke himself.

“Getting that done in time for dinner, too?” Harvey comments, seemingly unperturbed.

“Just give me a…” Mike doesn’t need a minute. He comes in thick spurts in his pants, his knee jerking up against the coffee table, almost sending his laptop flying.

Harvey continues to stroke the base of his skull as if nothing happened. When Mike is done, his head falling back against the couch, Harvey leans down to kiss him. 

“You’re such a good boy. Now go back to your paper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this didn't really focus too much on the kink itself but I hope you still enjoyed it :)


	11. hand jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put this back on track, here's another one for you :)

“God, I hate these fundraisers.” Harvey slumps into the backseat of the town car. 

“But I love your fake smile and how disgustingly polite you are.” Mike curls up against him and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“You are a disturbingly weird person.” Harvey returns the kiss, tongueing deep into Mike’s mouth. “But thank you for being the most amazing plus one tonight.”

“It was my pleasure.” Mike puts a hand on Harvey’s chest, pushing his fingers in between the buttons, finding warm skin there. “You know what would be even more of a pleasure?” He lets his hand drop down to Harvey’s crotch. 

“I think I may have an idea.”

“Well, you have been so tense all evening. Why don’t I help you relax a little.”

Mike cups Harvey’s cock through the pants of his tux. He’s already half hard which gives Mike a surge of gleeful satisfaction. Stroking him through the fabric, Mike leans into suck Harvey’s earlobe in between his mouth, biting down with blunt teeth.

“You really waste no time, do you?” Harvey’s voice starts to waver as Mike pulls the zipper down and reaches inside.

“And you shouldn’t be wearing such tight boxers.” Mike works his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Harvey’s cock. 

While Mike strokes him to full hardness, Harvey unzips his fly and pushes his pants down over his hips, giving Mike better access. Then he leans back, letting his head fall against the cushion. 

Setting a slow, relaxed pace, Mike takes him right to the edge, letting his thumb slide over the slit, taking the drop of precome with him on each down stroke. He stills his motions when Harvey arches off the seat, fingers digging into Mike’s thigh.

“Do you want to save it for when we’re at home?” Mike teases him, continuing to stroke Harvey’s cock. “Or do you want me to make you come right now?”

Harvey glares at him, pupils blown wide. “Is that a trick question?”

“Nope, 100% serious.” Mike’s pace is relentless, betraying the feigned innocence. 

“Do what an amazing plus one should do,” Harvey says through grit teeth, fighting the inevitable. 

“I’ll let that one slide. You’re so lucky I’m stupidly in love with you.”

“Fuck yes, I am.”

Mike leans into him, his mouth close to his ear. “Then come now.”

Harvey’s body follow suite. He doesn’t fight it. He gives into Mike’s quickened rhythm, lets him take his orgasm from him. He spills himself over Mike’s hand, soiling his tux but couldn’t care less about it. 

All the while, Mike whispers praise into Harvey’s ear, coaxing even more from him than his hand ever could. He’s done but almost comes some more when Mike starts licking the come off his hand. 

“Thank you,” Harvey breaths, giving himself a lazy stroke.

“No need to thank me. I just love how much you hate these fundraisers.”


	12. intoxication

"God, I need to get fucked."

Mike stumbles, almost trips, into the condo. He struggles out of his jacket, the sleeves proving themselves mighty tricky but he finally manages to get out of the garment.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harvey looks up from the TV, pausing an episode of Narcos.

"Midterms," Mike slurs. "Done. Finitooo."

"And you got drunk with your classmates?" Harvey fights a grin. "That's so sick, dude."

"I am not drunk." Mike hobbles, trying to take off his shoes. 

"No, you're just one shaky camera short of a Fraternity X video."

"How do you...." Mike gets stuck in his t-shirt. "God, I need to get fucked."

At last, he gets naked without strangulating himself, and he despite his obvious drunkenness, his cock is standing hard and proud, the tip deliciously red and glistening with precome.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Because you're wasted," Harvey states matter-of-factly.

"So? You can... I am passing out in a minute so you better get on with it."

Mike literally crashes into Harvey, slotting into his lap, tongueing into his mouth in a clumsy kiss. 

"You taste disgusting," Harvey says as they pull apart.

"You, too."

"So you want me to fuck you?"

Mike mewls in the affirmative, grinding down against Harvey.

"Fuck your ass hard? So hard you feel me for a week?"

Mike groans as Harvey pushes a finger into him, his hole loose and open.

"That's what you need, isn’t it?"

Another finger and Mike writhes against Harvey, his cock spilling precome. Harvey snakes a hand between their bodies, circling just the tip of Mike's dick. 

"Give it to me, Mike. Come for me."

Draped across Harvey's body, Mike comes with a whimper. He's asleep before he's even finished.

"That's a good boy." Harvey kisses his temple. "And tomorrow I fuck you like they do on Fraternity X."


	13. morning sex

Harvey wakes up to a very eager mouth wrapped around his cock.

“You’re up early,” he mumbles into the crook of his arm which he uses to shield his eyes against the morning light. 

“You, too.” Mike licks a long line down Harvey’s shaft, then back up against, circling just around the rim. 

“You’re insatiable.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Harvey peers down his body where Mike sucks him to full hardness. “We only fucked five hours ago.”

Mike grins up at him, making a show of taking him all way in, the tip of his nose brushing the trimmed hair around the base of Harvey’s cock. “You say that like it means anything.”

“Means you need to do all the heavy lifting for a change.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Mike sucks him vigorously. Just from his mouth alone, Harvey could come. The gentle but demanding grip around his balls - Mike’s pinkie fingers is cheekily running along his cleft - doesn't help at all.

“Are you up yet?” Mike asks, all but winking. The little bastard.

Harvey nods but Mike doesn’t give in just yet, despite the heady tone in his voice. 

Instead, he bobs down again, hungrily sucking him into his mouth, swallowing around Harvey’s cock.

“What about now?”

Harvey has enough of the teasing. He reaches down, taking Mike by the wrist, and drags him up his body. Mike resists only so much.

“I need you on my cock. Now.”

Mike leans down to kiss him, letting Harvey have a taste of his own precome. Reaching between their bodies, he guides Harvey cock to his entrance, sinking down on him with ease.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Harvey places an open-mouth kiss against Mike’s neck.

“Better than five hours ago?” Mike rolls his hips, drawing a moan from Harvey.

“Do that again.”

Mike does. Harvey’s fingers dig into his thigh, pulling him even further down. “Yes, even better.”

At that, Mike slaps his hands away, pinning them to the mattress. He sets a pace that’s a little too fast for 7am but he doesn’t let up. He bounces on Harvey’s cock, takes him in deep strokes, giving him that extra friction with a roll of his hips. Without even touching his own cock, he comes in thick spurts, spilling himself between their bodies.

“Insatiable,” Harvey says as he draws the last shudders of Mike’s orgasm from him by forming a loose ring with his fingers for Mike to thrust into.

Mike slumps down against him. “I wanted some sloppy seconds last night but you fell asleep.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

Using one leg as leverage, Harvey flips Mike on his back, thrust deep into him the process. Mike groans in both want and frustration, coming some more. “How about that?”

Mike can only nod. He’s silenced by Harvey’s mouth, his cock deep inside him, fucking him. Harvey comes in a matter of seconds.

Spent, he supports his weight on his elbows, drawing a kiss from Mike. “I’m throwing out the alarm clock.”


	14. name kink / pet name

For some odd years, Mike had been the kid, the rookie, even the puppy once or twice. 

He had always hated those nicknames. He had never thought them to be derogatory but always a bit impersonal. They were generic. Anybody could use them for everybody.

The movie references were different. They meant something, were related to something. And in Harvey's case, he came to learn they were just about the highest praise one could get. 

Mike's nerves were set especially a-tingle when they came in pairs; Batman and Robin, Butch and Sundance.

There had been a time - a damn long time - when he'd strived for them, worked his ass off to earn them again.

Now the nicknames are different. Because everything is different.

He is "lippy" when running his mouth off to Harvey, a name said never in heat but mostly amusement and even appreciation.

He is "baby" early in the morning when Harvey is hard and needy. Or when they're curled up on the couch watching a movie and Mike is closest to the caramel popcorn.

He is "college boy" when he's buried in books and Harvey comes home late. That regresses to "school boy" when Harvey's in the mood and Mike plays the part.

There's a place inside of Mike that responds to "good boy" in a way that can only be described as instinct, as gut reaction. It touches something in Mike he hadn't been aware of until Harvey had called him as such all those years back.

At first, his desire to please Harvey had been solely professional. He wanted to do a good job, wanted to do right by Harvey for giving him the single most important opportunity of his life.

And then, when things had changed between them, when they had gotten together, the words had gained a different connotation. 

Mike had been on his knees at the time, swallowing Harvey's cock to the root, when Harvey had called him his "good boy".

On instinct Mike's reply had been a broad grin and a wholehearted "thank you, Sir".

The name Mike loves the most, though, is his own.

The simple stating of "Mike" in that tone - that one tone - that only Harvey has for him.

The tone he had used back at the office when Mike had beaten himself up about a lost cast. The tone he had used when things with Rachel had gotten complicated. The tone he had used when prison was looming and Mike had been scared out of his mind. The tone he had used that one night, New Year’s, when everything had fallen into place, finally making sense.

The tone that’s just between them, that’s private and intimate and that strikes Mike to the core every time he hears it. 

Harvey doesn’t need to tell him he loves him - he does, though, and more often than they both have expected - as long as he keeps calling him Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually that sexy but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. They can't fuck _all_ the time... yeah, right.


	15. no speaking

Mike can't recall what the fight was about. Something small, probably something ridiculous. Definitely something they wouldn't be fighting over if it wasn't for Harvey's hostile takeover case and Mike's group project with the most incompetent team known to men.

Push had come to shove, one word giving the other, the result a shouting match that has left them both breathless.

Breathless and - in Mike's case - very horny. 

There is something about angry Harvey that gets to him in ways it probably shouldn't. Of course, Mike prefers Harvey's anger to be directed at someone other than himself but even today he knows it isn't really him Harvey is angry with. 

Now there he is, pulse racing, hands balls into white-knuckled fists, his cock straining against his jeans.

In quick strides, Mike breaches the gap between them, grabs Harvey by the shirt and pulls him into a kiss. It's hard and bruising, all tongue and teeth.

Harvey pulls back to say something but Mike places his fingers over his mouth, shutting him up. He shakes his head, emphasizing his point.

No speaking.

Hurriedly, Mike claws at Harvey's clothes, dragging the shirt off him, then sets to work on his fly. He isn't surprised to see Harvey's arousal matching his own, the tip of his cock deliciously red and leaking. 

Mike drops to one knee and sucks him into his mouth, deep-throating him like it's nothing

Harvey groans, one hand in Mike's nape holding him in place. He fucks Mike's mouth until Mike taps out, clambering back to his feet.

He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, lips and cheeks flushed a raunchy shade of pink.

Head raised in challenge, Mike strips out of his clothes, one hand going straight to his aching cock.

Harvey does the same, discarding pants and shoes, then he's on Mike again, fingers raking across pale skin.

In a tangle of limbs, they wrestle each other to the floor. It's all knees and elbows, bared teeth and blunt claws.

Mike is on his stomach then, Harvey's fingers opening him up. It hurts but Mike is too far gone to care. He wants it, wants more, wants Harvey.

He gets his wish when Harvey pushed into him, driving him into the floor.

It's quick and dirty, the air filled with the scent of their sex, with wordless grunts and moans echoing in the silence of the condo.

Harvey comes first, buried deep inside Mike who jerks himself off with hurried strokes.

They are a messy heap of sweat, spit, come and tears, tangled around each other on the floor.

When the throes of his orgasm subside, Mike finds his smile again. It grows into a grin when Harvey kisses his nape.

Mike can't recall what the fight was about but he will feel the make-up sex for days.


	16. orgasm denial/delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way late. I meant to catch up with it over the weekend but obviously that didn't happen. 
> 
> This is also sort of Aqua's fault, for giving me this semi-prompt :P

"You're so fucking beautiful like this." 

Harvey leans down to kiss Mike who is a boneless heap underneath him. 

Mike's chest, covered in sweat and come, is heaving with each shaky breath, and he smiles dopily. 

"Such a beautiful mess." Another kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"How long?"

"An hour, give or take."

"Fuck."

"Agreed."

Mike smacks his lips. "Bet you couldn't do it."

Harvey arches a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

 

*

The rules are simple.

Whoever comes first loses.

Whoever comes first will be bottom for the night, completely at the other's mercy.

"You're aware of how ridiculous this is?!" Harvey asks as he settles down next to Mike on the couch, naked except for an unbuttoned shirt.

"Totally."

"It's way too frat boy even for you."

"I know." Mike beams at him, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Are you ready?"

"As I ever was."

Mike presses play on the remote, starting a taped episode of "Forensic Files".

As the opening credits roll, he grabs his already half-hard cock and starts jerking himself to full hardness. Beside him, Harvey does the same.

It is ridiculous and they're both acutely aware of it but as Mike reaches his first edge, he notices the determined shift in Harvey's shoulders. He's clearly set on winning.

Mike can’t help the self-satisfied grin. Harvey might be all “I play the man” but Mike knows how to play Harvey when he needs to.

Quickly, Harvey catches up with, stroking himself to the edge, practically yanking his hand away when an almost violent shudder runs through him. 

“Not that easy, is it?” Mike’s head rolls back against the cushion of the couch as he reaches another edge.

“Fuck you,” Harvey breaths, following suite. 

“You wish.” Mike bumps his knee against Harvey’s thigh, smirking deviously.

It goes on like this for the better part of an hour and goes a bit like one of Harvey’s poker games; Mike raises him one edge and Harvey calls it almost immediately after. 

Finally, Harvey has enough. He’s on Mike, pinning him to the couch, trapping their cocks between their bodies. He ruts against him, seeking friction against Mike’s stomach and thigh.

“Now that’s more like it,” he breathes against Mike’s mouth. 

“You’re cheating.”

“So sue me.”

Mike snakes his free hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Harvey’s cock. “You can’t do it, can you? You’re close.”

Harvey shushes him with a kiss, tongueing deep into his mouth. “I’ve just trained you too well.”

“You’re going to lose,” Mike states. “You’re going to come.”

“I should gag you.”

“You should.”

Harvey doesn’t. Not when Mike coaxes the orgasm from him with a skilled flick of his wrist, making him come over his hand and stomach.

“I win.” Mike leans up to kiss him. “You're so fucking beautiful like this. Now get on your knees and finish me off.”


	17. quickies

Mike never undresses neatly. Sometimes it's on purpose to annoy Harvey, but for the most part it's just something he cannot do. It's even worse when he tries to make it sexy. Usually, he gets stuck in his shirt and trips over his pants.

Which is why it's usually Harvey who does the undressing, who pops his buttons and drapes their clothes - he's not that anal as to actually fold them - over the chair in the bedroom in a less haphazard pile.

Today is different, though.

Today things aren’t neat. They are hurried, clumsy and needy.

Today they stumble into the condo, clawing and dragging at their respective suits.

Their mouths clash in an equal fashion, all open-mouthed and sloppy.

"Bed? Couch?" Mike pants, trying not to catch his own skin in his zipper.

"Bed. Last time, you fell off the couch." Harvey drags his undershirt over his head, the dress-shirt abominably discarded in the hall.

"True."

While kicking off his shoes, Mike rummages through Harvey's bedside drawer.

"Lube's empty. Bathroom."

With a frustrated groan and glower in Harvey's direction, Mike hobbles into the bathroom to retrieve a new bottle of lubricant.

He returns fully naked, one hand already slicked up and between his cheeks.

"You waste no time."

"You surprised me with the tickets. I'm not going to the opera with a hard cock."

Harvey grins at him. "But a sore ass is fine?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Come here, then."

Mike is on his back in no time, knees drawn up to his ears.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous like this." Harvey leans over him for a kiss. "So needy."

“No time for sweet talk. Get inside me. Now.”

Of course, Harvey doesn’t give in just yet. Instead, he runs the tip of his cock over Mike’s hole. Part of it to slick himself up, the other part is to tease Mike, to coax a breathless plea from him. 

Harvey gets what he wants. Almost always does. 

He rewards Mike for his thin-strung patience by pushing into him, bottoming out in one smooth stroke.

Mike lets out a pleased groan, finger clawing into the bedspread for what little leverage he can get.

Harvey’s rhythm is relentless, deep and steady. He doesn’t need Mike to tell him not to hold back, to go harder, to give him more. He takes that encouragement anyway.

It’s over quickly. 

With Mike bend in half, Harvey hits just the right angle, driving Mike to the edge with every thrust.

In thick spurts, Mike comes over his belly and chest, even his own face. Harvey follows him shortly after.

“If I’d known opera would get you so turned on…” Harvey kisses him, licking up a dullow of come.

“Well, there is going to be an intermission, right?”


	18. sensation play/temperature play/over-stimulation

Mike strains against the cuffs but they don't budge. He doesn't want them to.

"Can you keep your legs open or do I need to tie you down?" Harvey asks, pushing Mike's knees apart.

"I can do it." Mike can only hope he stays true to his word. He's already painfully hard - the cockring doesn't help - and a little rivulet of precome stains his stomach.

"Good." Harvey kisses him, slow and sweet. "We're starting with 'warm' first."

Mike nods eagerly. He plants his feet on bed, willing himself into readiness.

Harvey withdraws to the foot of the bed, running his fingers over Mike's thigh before dipping ever so gently between his cheeks, finding him slick and read.

He reaches behind him to retrieve an object from a bowl filled with water.

"Try to relay. You're not used to the shape."

Something blunt presses against Mike's hole. Something smooth and heated. Not hot but definitely warmer than Mike’s temperature; or Harvey’s, for that matter. 

The glass plug resembles an overly large marble, almost two inches in diameter with a flared base. With almost no pressure, Harvey pressed it against Mike’s sphincter until Mike’s body gives in, opening up to the intruding object.

“That’s it, baby.” Harvey kisses Mike’s knee. “Just a little more. You can take it.”

A shudder rolls through Mike’s body when the plug slides into place, stretching him, a slow burn spreading up his spine. 

“How does it feel?” 

Mike smacks his lips. “Full… Hot… Fucking good.”

“Then it feels exactly what it looks like.” Harvey leans down to kiss the inside of Mike’s thigh. “You should see yourself. You should go to one of your classes like this.”

“Yeah, that would….”

“Are you ready for cold now?”

“Yes, please.”

Harvey reaches back again into another bowl. Glass clinks against glass clinks against ice.

“Fuck, that’s… fuck.”

Mike’s body is strung tight when the first dribbles of cold water hit his skin. He bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as the very tip of the glass dildo meets the head of his cock. 

“Let me hear you, Mike. Don’t hold back.”

Mike lets out what can best be describes as a howl when Harvey aligns the dildo with the length of Mike’s cock.

“What’s it’s like?”

“Cold. Fucking cold.”

“Good.” Harvey draws the dildo down to Mike’s balls, following the seam to his perineum and back up again. “Wish you could take both. Bet you’d love that.”

Harvey keeps on teasing him, roaming over his skin in nonsense patterns The coldness of the dildo and the warmth of the plug are an entirely too enticing juxtaposition, one that - much to Mike’s own surprise - is driving him close to the edge.

At last, Harvey puts the dildo aside and gets into position between Mike’s thigh. He grins up Mike, at his flushed, debauched face, then places a peck to the tip of Mike’s cock. 

“How would you like some more warmth?”


	19. sex marathon

**6.37am**  
They are both still half asleep when Harvey nudges and pushes Mike until he has him on his stomach, his back turned towards Harvey.

With clumsy, barely focused movements, Mike works his boxers down to mid-thigh. He has his face buried against his pillow and arm when Harvey pushes into him. He's still loose from their last round a few hours ago and his body offers almost no resistance.

It's over before it starts. Harvey comes with a guttural growl, taking Mike along who soils yet another set of sheets.

 

**7:15am**  
Harvey blows him in the shower just because he can and because the coffee machine is broken and Harvey now has the minutes to spare because he'll grab a latte on the way.

 

**10:48am**  
They come in unison on facetime and Harvey almost drops his phone down the toilet in the name partner's bathroom.

"This is ridiculous," he hisses, wiping his hand on some bunched up toilet paper.

"You love it."

"Fuck, yeah."

"Another one before lunch?"

"Pass. Louis has set up a meeting at 12."

"That's anticlimactic. 2:30 at Macy's then." Mike blows him a kiss then disconnects.

 

**2:42pm**  
"There must be cameras."

"Since when are you concerned about surveillance?"

"Since you just shoved your cock up my ass at Macy's. I still want to come here. They have nice things."

Harvey kisses Mike's nape, biting down with blunt teeth. "Oh you will come here."

It takes longer than expected. Mostly because Mike has - as he admits under a painful tweak to his nipple - has already jerked off an hour before.

When someone barges into the bathroom, Harvey slows his thrusts, clamping a hand over Mike’s mouth. Mike almost bites down on his fingers when Harvey hits his prostate just right.

Mike comes over his own hand in thick spurts and comes some more when he feel Harvey following him. 

“Do you need me to clean you up?”

Mike straightens his back, groaning. “Just the coffee machine?”

“Yeah.”

“Leave it.”

 

**8:45pm**  
“One of these days we won’t be allowed in this place anymore.” 

Harvey looks down at Mike where he’s crouched on the floor between his knees. “I keep telling you we can watch a movie at home.”

“And where the fun in that?”

Harvey doesn’t have an argument. Not when Mike takes his cock all the way down to the root, humming along to the trailers on the screen. 

He finishes Harvey’s off before the opening credits.

 

**11:30pm**  
“Promise me, this is the last time today,” Harvey mouths against Mike’s throat.

“Am I wearing you out, old man?”

“You? Never.”

Harvey flips Mike on his back. He’s not worn out yet. And he shows Mike two more times before midnight.


	20. sex tapes

"So, for long has that been going on?" Jessica asks, nodding at the illuminated display of Harvey's phone.

"I don't know what you're saying."

"You may not but your face says all, Harvey. So... You and Mike... How long?"

Harvey clears his throat. "Last Christmas. But how..."

"Oh come on. You always were.... Well, let's say some people at the firm had a wager going."

"You mean you had a wager going."

"Obviously." She clinks her glass against his. "I’m happy for you, Harvey."

"So am I."

*

Harvey toes off his shoes when he enters the hotel room. He's half naked by the time he reaches the bed.

_for when you get lonely without me_

That's what Mike's text says that goes along with video he's sent. Harvey had only gotten a little preview thanks to the shitty reception in the cab but now that he's logged in to the hotel's wifi, he can download the whole thing.

Mike is on their bed at home, sitting back against the headboard. He's naked, knees apart, the angle perfect for a view between them.

Something silvery glistens between Mike's cheeks and when he spreads them with one hand, the blue-studded plug becomes visible.

Harvey's hand goes to his cock, the tip already slick with precome.

On the screen, Mike does the same, stroking his shaft, carefully working around the head. He does so until he throws his head back and takes his hand off with a slick sound, hips bucking up into thin air. He knows Harvey loves that, loves to see him edge like this, pushing himself closer and closer but never too far.

He draws in a shaky breath then reaches behind him for an object Harvey hasn’t seen yet. Not has it been in their repertoire when he had left for Chicago this morning. The device is a bit ridiculous and nothing he would have considered buying, neither for himself nor for Mike.

But seeing Mike insert his rock hard cock into the translucent tube of the fleshlight… yeah, Harvey just discoveres a new fetish.

Mike groans when he’s fully sheathed inside the toy, a shiver running through his body from head to toe. It takes him a moment to gather himself before he starts working the fleshlight up and down his shaft.

The little sounds Mike makes are already enough to drive Harvey absolutely crazy. But seeing him… watching him jerk himself off… It’s nothing compared to the real thing, of course, to have real lips around his cock or being buried in a tight ass but…

Mike comes with little choked scream, his legs quivering, almost knocking over the phone. He pulls the fleshlight off when he’s done, a dribble of come oozing from the slit.

He picks up the phone, holding it up to his flushed face. He smacks his lips before he can speak. “Can’t wait for to you come home.”

Harvey watches the video two more times before he lets himself come.


	21. shaving

"You know what would be really fucking hot?"

Mike flinches when Harvey appears behind him in the bathroom and he almost knicks his skin with the razor. "What, pray tell, would it be?"

Harvey crowds against him, snaking one hand down Mike's front and into his boxers. "If you'd shave all over."

"That's not hot, that's weird. Even for you."

"Oh come on. It does grow back. It only took you a year to grow the stubble." Harvey grabs Mike by the chin and kisses him soundly.

"Please go to work. Before you get any more disturbing ideas."

*

"Mike?"

"In the bathroom."

Harvey strips out of his jacket, waistcoat and tie on the way. He stops in his tracks when he finds Mike perched on the closed toilet seat, naked except for Harvey's Harvard shirt.

"What the fuck..."

"You want it, you do it." Mike sticks out his hand, holding a brand new razor.

Harvey is on his knees in front of him within a heartbeat. "You're weird. And I love you." 

He takes his time then. He dresses down first and washes up before he sets to work.

Kneeling down in front of Mike, between his spread legs, Harvey presses a kiss to his bony knee.

"Been a while since you weren't instantly hard when you saw me." Gently, he cups Mike soft cock.

"You're about to take a blade to it."

"So?"

Without comment, Mike presses the bottle of shaving oil into Harvey's hand. "Get to it before I change my mind."

Mike always trims, has done so even before he and Harvey had gotten together. He prefers it this way for various reasons.

One of them being that he can feel more of Harvey's fingers when he starts massaging the oil into his hair and skin, around the base of his cock and over his balls. The breath hitches in his throat when Harvey slips a slick finger into his crack.

At the first touch of the razor to his skin, a shiver runs through Mike’s body.

“Hold still,” Harvey orders.

He works slowly, carefully, exposing Mike’s skin bit by bit. Whenever he’s done with another inch or so, he leans in to kiss the sensitive flesh, his breath too cool and too hot at the same time.

Gradually, Mike hardens in Harvey’s gentle touch, little moans and mewls escaping him with every glide of the razor. His entire body starts to quiver when Harvey reaches his perineum.

Once he’s done, Harvey sits back on his heels, admiring his handiwork. “I knew you had a beautiful cock but…”

“Looks bigger than yours now.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Harvey kisses him soundly. Then he reaches for a tube of aloe and starts lathering up Mike’s cock and balls. “There you are… all lotioned up and clean as a whistle.”

“You know what they do with whistles, right?” Mike runs a finger over his wet slit. “You blow…”


	22. sixty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe this escalated a little. One minutes it's a story about sixty-nine, the next I have little of D/s thrown into the mix. I blame my debauched mind for this.

Mike cranes his neck, letting his head hang over the edge of the bed.

Harvey stands over him, stroking his cock. "You ready?"

"Oh yes."

Mike opens his mouth, tongue out, and lets Harvey guided the tip of his cock between his lips. Harvey doesn't stop there, keeps pushing until the hits the back of Mike's throat.

"That's a good boy. Little more?" It's mostly a rhetorical question. Not expecting an answer, Harvey goes deeper still until Mike's starts gagging a little.

Slowly, Harvey pulls back again but not out, leaving his cock lying heavily against the roof of Mike's mouth.

"Again?"

Mike gives a thumbs-up.

Harvey pushes forward again, goes a fraction deeper than before.

The little sound Mike makes is half choke and half pleased moan.

"Can you hold it?"

Thumbs-up.

"If it gets too much, tap out. No bravery. Am I clear?"

Thumbs-up.

"That's my boy."

Harvey moves then. With his cock down Mike's throat, he pushes his knees against the bed for balance, then leans forward on his elbows.

His face is now level with Mike's cock. Mike's hard cock, the tip a deep shade of red already, precome beading at the slit.

"Let's see what we have here," he says more to himself.

When his tongue darts out to lick up the clear liquid, Mike makes another one of those sounds.

"You can take more, can't you?"

Harvey starts to worship his cock then, peppers it with featherlight licks and kisses. He runs his tongue around the sensitive head, up and down every vein. He pays especially close attention to that one spot just below the crown which he knows will drive Mike insane.

Mike's entire body vibrates beneath him and the heavy breathing is only in part because of the full cock down his throat.

"I'm going to take you all in now. Like you have me. And then I want you to come."

Mike groans in the affirmative.

Harvey does as he’s said, taking Mike’s cock down his throat almost all the way to the root. As he does, he snakes one arm around Mike’s leg to push a finger into his hole.

With a choked cry Mike comes, quivering and writhing in his trapped position. 

Harvey swallows around him, drawing more than Mike is willing to give but he doesn’t let up until Mike is fully spent. Then he pushes himself up again, pulling halfway out of Mike’s mouth. It takes him only a few shallow thrusts into the wet heat of Mike’s throat to come.

Once he’s done, he pulls out completely, leaving Mike gasping for air. He taps his cheek. “Swallow.”

Mike does, making a show of it including an absolutely ridiculous flicker of his eyelids. 

“Good boy.” Harvey leans in for an upside-down kiss, tasting himself on Mike’s tongue.

“That was intense,” Mike says, his voice raw. 

“You loved it.”

Mike beams up at him. “Yes, Sir.”


	23. size kink

Harvey doesn't bottom often. It's not that he doesn't enjoy it - he does so with Mike more frequently then they both thought they would - but he just falls into the top role naturally. And Mike, little cockslut that he is, doesn't complain.

Sometimes, though, Harvey bottoming is not about intimacy, about feeling Mike that way.

Sometimes it's about getting thoroughly fucked. In ways Mike can't.

So they had gone to the store and had equipped Mike accordingly. For his eagerness Harvey had rewarded him with a fancy vibrator, a plug and stainless steel cockring. And a blowjob in the car.

And here they are now. Harvey lays on his back, hands tightly gripping the spreader bar, knees drawn up. He's not as bendy but yet refuses to have his legs pulled up and tied. He's not that old.

"You let me know when it's too much. No bravery," Mike mimics Harvey's words.

"I will. Now..."

"Patience. You'll get it." Mike runs his hands down Harvey's thighs. Then he wraps them around the massive dildo between his legs.

The thing is heavy, nearly twice Mike's natural size, strapped to a harness around his hips. His own cock, soft now despite the cock ring after coming inside of Harvey, is trapped underneath the rubber balls.

“Please…” Harvey protests against Mike’s teasing brushes with the tip of the dildo around his reddened hole.

Ever so slowly, Mike pushes in, letting the fat head - sometimes there just are no euphemisms - slip past Harvey's already loose sphincter.

"That's it, baby," Mike says mostly for his own encouragement. "Try to relax."

Harvey nods wordlessly, lips pressed into a tight line.

"Don't hold back. Let me hear you."

What Mike hears is a guttural groan and a string of expletives.

"More," Harvey gasps, fingers flexing around the spreader bar.

Carefully, Mike angles his hips and pushes forward, slowly breeching Harvey's body and sinking in a third of the length.

"God, fuck..." Harvey presses through gritted teeth, the muscles in his thighs quivering.

"Too much?"

"No... Perfect. Fucking perfect."

"You think you can take the rest?"

Harvey nods again, bracing himself.

It takes a lot of patience from Mike not just to push forward. He forces himself to go slow, to work the dildo into Harvey's ass inch by inch, adding more lube every few centimeters.He bottoms out after a little eternity.

Harvey a pleading mess in front of him, his entire body drawn tight, skin covered in sweat and an endless stream of precome from his only half-hard cock. 

"How's it feel, baby?" Mike asks, stilling his motions. He runs a hand over Harvey’s stomach, feeling his deep breaths there. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

The only answer he gets a blissed out grin from Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that to the most of us (myself included) Mike would have been the "obvious" choice... but I thought I'd mix things up a little bit ;)


	24. spit roasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Ted Philipps cameo...

"If you break my boy..." Harvey mock-chides as he follows Ted Philipps into the bedroom where Mike is already hurriedly undressing.

"If I recall correctly, I didn't the last time. Why would I start now? He's far too precious."

"Can you two not talk about me like I'm some Ming vase?" 

"Why? You love it," Ted says.

"Yes, he does," Harvey agrees, matching Ted in smugness.

"You're both terrible people." Mike flops down on the bed. "Speaking of it... Who wants to go first?"

"Why aren't you a good boy and help Ted out of his clothes first?"

Mike groans frustratedly but does as Harvey has told him. He peels Ted out of his designer shirt and skin tight pants, exposes tanned skin over taut muscles. For a brief second he wonders when Ted even has the time to sunbathe and work out but then he pulls out his massive cock and all questions are redundant.

He's not as long as Harvey but makes up for it in girth and Mike immediately recalls the burning sensation of being stretched around it.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Ted asks as Mike eagerly starts to stroke him.

They have already set up a bunch of condoms and a fresh tube of lube by the foot of the bed. It’s that kind of a night.

Mike doesn’t need a lot of preparation and Ted is quick to put on a condom and lube himself up. He keeps Mike on his knees but has him face down the second he pushes into his ass. A shiver rolls through Mike’s body and he groans in pleasure.

“You’re just going to stand there?” Ted asks over his shoulder, never breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. “Or are you going to stuff his mouth?” He gives Mike’s ass a sharp slap for emphasis, making him squeal a little.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Mike props himself up on his elbows when Harvey moves onto the bed, hard cock on hand. Eagerly, he opens his mouth and immediately gets it filled again, eyes flickering shut with a blissful little mewl.

“Sounds like someone’s found their happy place.” Ted’s voice is already strained with arousal, hips pistoning relentlessly. His hard thrusts make Mike gag on Harvey’s cock but it’s all the more fun this way.

Mike has indeed found his happy place. Fucking two beautiful men- or being fucked by them - pleasuring them and being pleasured by them… he’d only be happier if this would happen more frequently.

Harvey is the first to come, Mike’s eager deep-throating and the little sounds he makes too much to bear. He has him swallow.

It’s that sight which does Ted in as well. With a low grunt, he pushes forward one last time, then rides his climax out against Mike.

“Next time you’re in town,” Mike pants when they flip him on his back to worship his neglected cock, “you’re staying the weekend.”


	25. tickling (erotic or otherwise)

Mike squirms away from Harvey’s hand but somehow the fingers seem to follow him. Inquisitively, they find their way under his shirt, traveling up his side to that spot at his ribcage where he’s particularly ticklish.

“Cut it our, Harvey. I’m trying to sleep.” Aimlessly, Mike swats at the intruding hand. 

“No, you’re not. You’ve been half awake for over an hour.”

“Creep.”

“Lazy ass.”

Mike grunts. “Excuse me for catching up on my sleep after midterms. I really should start dating people my age.”

“You take that back.” Harvey’s fingers expertly find Mike’s nipple and pinch down. Hard.

Mike’s yelp is half pain, half pleasure. “Will not.” 

He doesn’t have time to react when Harvey wrestles him onto his back, pinning his arms above his head, his free hand pushing Mike’s shirt up.

“You’re still not taking that back?”

Mike tries to struggles out of Harvey’s grip but fails. “Never… old man.”

Punishment is immediate. With just the tip of his finger, Harvey worries that spot again, making Mike arch off the bed, trying to escape the torturous touch.

“Oh my god, stop it. Please…”

“No.” Harvey grins smugly. He keeps going, brushing first the pad of his finger over Mike’s ribs, then grazes the same spot with a blunt nail.

“Fuck, please… you know I can’t…” Mike kicks at him then, not hard but aimed to make Harvey let go. He fails again. Instead, Harvey moves his leg across both of Mike’s, trapping him entirely.

“Look who’s awake now.” Harvey lets his hand travel down Mike’s stomach to the prominent tent in his boxers. He frees Mike’s hard cock from the confines of the garment, holding it in a loose grip. “You still wants me to stop?”

“No.”

“You want me to make you come?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Something devious lights up in Harvey’s eyes. “Okay, I will… if you can come like this.” With the tip of his index finger he brushes just along the underside of the crown, finding Mike’s most sensitive spot. “Can you do that for me?”

“You’re a terrible person.”

“Says the boy with the ridiculous hard-on.” Harvey continues his ministrations, featherlight touches, barely teasing the rim of Mike’s cock. He taps that spot a few times, drawing a strangled moan from Mike. “You’re already close.” It’s not a question.

“Fuck.” Once more Mike tries to struggle against Harvey, the attempt holding no heat. 

“Just a simple touch. A little-” Harvey lets his fingertips flutter against Mike’s shaft “-tickle and you’re ready to come.”

Mike whimpers helpless as Harvey continues to tease him relentlessly. “Please….” It comes along a drawn-out groan through grit teeth.

“It’s all you’ll get. Whenever you’re ready.”

Mike is ready. And quickly. Just as Harvey goes back to the fluttering touches, he comes with a little choked scream, spilling over Harvey’s hand and his own stomach.

Finally, Harvey lets him go, pressing a long kiss to his mouth. “You can go back to sleep now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the entire list, this was my most dreaded prompt. I picked that list at random from a much larger one and I could have switched this one but I kept it because I wanted to challenge myself.
> 
> Tickling is SO not one of my kinks. I just don't get it, personally and in writing. So I kind of squirmed around it a little...


	26. wall sex/sex standing up

"You can be glad I'm fucking name partner. Otherwise you'd already gotten me fired because of your inappropriate visits."

"What you mean to say is... I can be glad I'm fucking the name partner because we both love a nooner."

"Get in the stall. Now."

Even though the partners bathroom is a little more high end, the stalls are no more comfortable. The confines are still tight when Harvey pushes Mike inside and closes the door behind them.

Mike contorts himself to turn around and pull Harvey into a kiss. It's a mess of tongue and teeth, the perfect distraction for Mike to loosen Harvey's tie and wreck his trademark pristine looks. 

He even manages to worm a hand down Harvey's pants, tracing the outline of his cock through his boxers.

"What does Louis have to say about you being hard almost all day?" Mike teases, finding the little wet spot that gives Harvey's arousal away.

"If you bring him up again, that won't be an issue." Harvey swats his hand away. "Turn around. I want to be inside you."

Again it takes most of Mike's contorsionistic abilities to do so, wriggling his jeans down in the process.

"Prep me?!"

Harvey groans in mock frustration. "You come here to fuck and you're not even prepped? You're getting lazy."

"I was just being romantic. You love to finger..." Mike can't finish the sentence. He's cut off by two of Harvey's fingers pushing into his hole. “Fuck, yes.”

Harvey leans into him, sucking the shell of Mike’s ear into his mouth. “Such a dirty little schoolboy,” he whispers, his breath hot against Mike’s skin. “You want me?”

“Lube’s in my back pocket.”

“So that you do have prepared?”

Mike cranes his neck to shoot Harvey an annoyed look. “Do you want to continue going over technicalities or do you want to fuck me?”

Harvey leans back to fumble the lube from Mike’s pocket, free his own cock and slather himself up. “Spread your ass for me.”

“You say the nicest things.” Still, Mike does as he’s been told. He reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart, exposing himself.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

“Less sweet talk, more fucking.”

The fucking is more of a fumble, knees and elbows bumping against the stall, their rhythm erratic and uneven at first. 

Finally, Mike finds the right tilt of his pelvis to takes Harvey deep inside him, one shoulder pressed against the wall, hands still keeping himself open. 

Harvey’s fingers dig into his hips and his thrusts come mostly from the knees and hips, his pace quick and shallow. His motions still as he comes, pressed up against Mike. 

When he’s done he leans forward, still buried inside Mike, to wrap his fingers around Mike’s cock, jerking him off with quick strokes. Harvey comes again a little when Mike clenches around him, spilling himself over Harvey’s hand.

Puffing out a breath, Mike grins dopely. “I fucking love fucking the name partner.”


	27. washing/bathing/shower sex

Mike loves taking baths. 

He has loved them as a kid with his mom sitting on the edge of the bathtub, trying to get mud and grime out of his hair. Sometimes his dad would read him from the newspaper while he reenacted famous sea battles.

Later he would ask Grammy if he could take a bath like they do in movies and she would let him light some candles and even put on one of her Sinatra records.

After that, baths had become more than rare. None of the places he'd called his own had a tub and he hadn't dared to draw a bath at Rachel's. Once he'd joined her but the accompanying flood had been anticlimactic.

Expectedly, Harvey's condo didn't have a tub either. Granted, Harvey wasn't the bubble bath type and on most days it simply would be too much of an effort. 

All of that was reason enough for Mike to insist on accompanying Harvey to Detroit. While Harvey was busy with his merger, he had drawn himself a bath with bubbles and candles, music and red wine.

"Look at you, Julia Robert," Harvey smirks when he returns and finds Mike in his guava scented glory.

"Join me." Mike overhears the quip and sticks out a sudsy hand.

Harvey pauses for the effect, then undresses quickly. With one foot already in the tub, he refills Mike's glass, then settles down behind him.

"What brought this on? Feeling dirty?" Harvey rakes his fingers through Mike's damp hair.

"With you... always." Mike takes a sip of the wine. "I just..." He hesitates before he tells Harvey about his history with bubble baths. When he's done, Harvey presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

"So what is it? Are you secretly a mermaid or...?"

"If you're the prince to rescue me?!" Mike leans back against him "I don't know. It's... the warmth, I guess. It's cozy."

Harvey snakes his arms around Mike's waist, one hand dropping below the waterline.

"This is also nice," Mike’s breath hitches in his throat when Harvey's fingers wrap around his half-hard cock.

"I could have a tub installed."

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said.”

Harvey shifts down a little, making sure his own growing erection is perfectly aligned with Mike’s crack. “You have really low standards, don’t you?””

Mike snorts. “Yeah, look at who I’m sleeping with.”

Harvey pinches Mike’s nipple, making him struggle and water splash over the side of the tub. 

“Seriously, though. I could have it done.”

Mike cranes his neck to look at him. “I appreciate that but… I actually prefer like this. Makes it something special. Besides, it gives you the perfect excuse to take me on your business trips.”

Harvey leans in for a kiss. “Good thing I have low standards, too.”

“That you do.” Mike rolls his hips. “So… are you going to fuck me while the water’s still warm or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wasn't as sexy as it could have been... It sort of got away from me there and made me realize I definitely need to write a longer bathing scene at some point.... until then...


	28. watching porn

“Are you watching for scientific purposes or should I be offended?”

Harvey finds Mike in the bedroom, sprawled on the bed, his laptop propped up next to him. Mike has his shirt pushed up, his jeans halfway down his thighs, and he’s stroking his cock in synch with the tell-take moans from the laptop’s speakers. 

“You have to give it to him… political views aside… like way, way aside… he’s one fucking stud,” Mike replies unperturbed as if he’s not jerking himself off to online porn. 

“And he’s fucking one stud from the looks of it.” Harvey has rounded the bed to take a look at the screen himself.

“Fuck yes.” 

“You want to get fucked like that?” Harvey leans with one knees on the bed, covering Mike’s hand with his.

The breath hitches in Mike’s throat. “I already am.”

“Oh come on. As if you never fantasize over a fuck like that.”

Mike blushes sheepishly. “I do, yeah. But I meant it, what we do… so much better. And I can have it without having to search for decent wi-fi.”

Harvey smirks at him. He lets go of Mike’s cock but reaches for his ankle instead. “Come here, lippy.”

Mike doesn’t offer much resistance as Harvey drags him halfway off the bed and then flips him onto his stomach. His pants still trap his legs and Harvey doesn’t make an effort to get him out of his confinement. 

“You keep watching your video. Don’t take your eyes off it.”

“I like the way you think,” Mike shoots over his shoulders, adjusting his potions so that he has a little more leverage by placing his feet on the ground.

Harvey leaves him like that while he retrieves the lube from his nightstand. “Spread yourself for me,” Harvey orders him as he unzips his fly and takes out his rock hard cock.

Mike does, reaches back to pull his cheeks apart. Soon enough a cool trickle of lube sends a chill up his spine and first one finger enters him, then another. 

“Fuck, please, Harvey…” Mike mewls at the third, pushing back against Harvey’s hand. 

“Eyes on the screen.”

Harvey pushes into him without preamble and bottoms out, drawing a loud moan from Mike.

“Just keep watching. I want you to come like this.”

While Harvey sets a steady rhythm, Mike tries to keep his eyes on the video. He fails miserably when Harvey hits his prostate just right and he all but come hands free. 

It matches the action on the screen in an all too enticing way. It’s a weird sensation, watching the couple in the clip try one creative position after the other while getting his ass fucked by a no less spectacular cock.

Mike does come hands free minutes later, his own muffled screams drowned by the obscenely loud climax on screen.

Harvey leans down to press a kiss to his nape. “Turn over, it’s time for my comeshot.”

“Yes, Mr DeMille.”


	29. water/rain/ocean

"You're a terrible influence."

"Because you're totally opposed to the idea of fucking me on the beach."

"There's kids around."

"This is an adults only resort you so wisely picked so you can fuck me at any given time."

Harvey gives up then. Because Mike is right - about all of the above. Without putting up a fight, he lets himself be dragged across the beach and into the heavenly warm water.

At least Mike had stopped insisting on wearing his tiny red speedos. Otherwise they wouldn't have made it out of their suite at all.

They slosh through the soft waves until they're about waist deep when Mike stops and turns to Harvey. He wraps his arms around the other's neck, pulling him into a long kiss.

"This is really amazing, you know," he says as they pull apart.

"Us being horny teenagers?"

"This vacation. It's... Thank you."

Harvey returns the kiss in kind. "I figured you can't have an intervention at the same place twice."

"Although I would have loved to fuck you in Nantucket."

"Noted." Harvey pauses, looking around. "Where were we?"

As it turns around, fucking in the ocean is not at as easy. The current keeps knocking Harvey off balance and he keeps losing his hold on Mike twice. Mike who has their cocks worked out of their bathing shorts, stroking them in synch.

"Need you inside..." he pants against Harvey's neck.

"Fuck, yes."

Mike cants his hips for a better angle, then guides the tip of Harvey's cock into his hole. He has prepped himself thoroughly but the odd angle and the water don't help a lot. He can only take Harvey halfway before he shakes his head.

"Damn... I wanted..."

"Relax." Harvey kisses him. "Don't move."

Mike nods, wrapping his legs around Harvey’s waist. 

"I got you." Harvey's hand goes to Mike cock, stroking him in the same rhythm as the waves. "Just feel me."

As far as fantasies go, sex in the ocean is a bit of a bust. As far as reality goes... Hearing Harvey's voice so very close to his ear, the sensation of his hand on his cock driving him to the edge, the stretch of his sphincter around Harvey’s prick ever so slowly pushing in.

"I love you," Mike breaths. So close...

"And I love you. You crazy… beautiful...idiot.” Between words, Harvey peppers the side of Mike’s neck with almost bruising kisses.

“Say that again.”

“Crazy.” A kiss to Mike’s throat. “Beautiful.” His collar bone. “Idiot.” 

“Fuck…” Mike comes, shuddering in Harvey’s embrace. He comes some more - no, again - when Harvey pulls him flush against him, finally bottoming out.

Harvey sucks another bruise to his throat. “I knew you were into praise, but… “

“Not just any… yours,” Mike clarifies.

“Like I said… crazy.”

“So what do you say… finish here or in the room?”

Harvey looks down, the image of their joined bodies warped by the gentle waves. “Why not both?”

“Like you said… crazy.”


	30. wet dreams

The bedroom is never fully dark. In the city that never sleeps total darkness is a tough thing to achieve. 

While it might be a problem for a lot of people, the constant illumination fucking with their sleeping pattern, Mike loves it.

For various reasons. 

One, he can go to the bathroom or the kitchen without needing to switch on a light and risking to wake Harvey.

Two, Harvey doesn't wake him on his early mornings.

Three, they can fuck with the light off and are still able to see enough. 

Four, Mike can watch Harvey during the night. 

Not in a creepy, stalkerish way, of course, but in the way that he likes to look at him when he's fallen asleep.

That's when Harvey gets a little softer than usual. That's when his jaw slacks and the furrow of his brow smooths out. That's when his shoulders relax visibly and the never-quite-gone caution in his posture dissipates. That's almost when Mike loves him the most.

Tonight, though, when Mike returns from the bathroom, there's nothing soft about Harvey.

His legs are tangled in the sheets, kicked down to expose the rest of his naked body. A sheen of sweat glistens in the center of his chest, the fingers of one hand curl and relax against the mattress. His entire body seems tightened, alert.

Mike's mouth waters when his gaze falls on Harvey's cock where it rests hard and proud against his stomach. 

In his sleep Harvey rolls his hips, by the looks of it reliving their recent sexcapade.

Strangely fascinated, Mike keeps on watching while he climbs back into bed, careful not to disturb Harvey He notices the little thrusts that are accompanied by a twitch of Harvey's cock, the soft noises in the back of Harvey’s throat that trigger Mike’s own arousal once again.

Harvey is beautiful like this. They see so much of each other, do so much with and to each other, and yet there’s something about this that’s almost too private even for Mike. And yet, he can’t look away, can’t turn around and let Harvey ride out this obviously very enticing dream.

Instead Mike fists his own cock and keeps on watching. He synchs his strokes to Harvey’s shallow thrusts, thumbs brushing over his slit just as a thick drop of precome forms at Harvey’s. He wants to lean in and lick it up but he refrains. 

When Harvey comes it’s a slow pulse and a full body sensation at the same time. In thick ropes comes pools on his belly, a deep shudder rolling throw him like a current. His toes curl and the muscles in one thigh quiver, then it spreads up his torso until his mouth falls open in a breathless gasp.

He doesn’t wake up. 

Not even when Mike spills into his own hand, biting back a loud moan.

It’s easy to find the kleenex on the nightstand because the bedroom is never fully dark. 

And Mike loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are now... this concludes this year's "30 Porn Prompts because Sway can't do NaNoWriMo".  
> I hope there was something in there for everybody and I hope you enjoyed at least some of these. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me on this, who read, gave kudos, bookmarked and left comments. I can't tell you what it means to me that once again so many of you at least clicked into this debauchery at some point. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
